


Honeymoon

by angeredthoughts



Series: Stiles' Fumbling Magic [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Porn, did i mention porn?, lots of naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did promise it. So, here you go. The honeymoon. It's not supre long, but, it doesn't really need to be? Also, this was ahrd to write. I feel like I should've watched or read more porn in order to get it perfect. Whatever.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I did promise it. So, here you go. The honeymoon. It's not supre long, but, it doesn't really need to be? Also, this was ahrd to write. I feel like I should've watched or read more porn in order to get it perfect. Whatever.

Panting, desperate to inhale some much needed oxygen, he reached blindly and opened the door to the little beach house they were renting for the week. It was harder then he thought it should be, but neither of his husbands would let go long enough for him to concentrate. The key was plucked from his weakly searching fingers and the door swung open. Strong hands gripped his thighs and lifted him, carrying him inside. He was at a loss as to who was carrying him. It seemed as though they surrounded every piece of him and left him gasping for more.

Hands pulled and his shirt was torn from his body. Two sets of mouths descended on his shoulders as his pants and boxers were pushed off. Moaning in need, he blinked when they pulled away. Drunkenly he watched them strip; endless muscle and skin exposed just for him. He reached blindly for the cock before him and a chuckle sounded, “Perhaps we should let him breathe.”

It was Derek who answered, “We could just keep going.”

Stiles hadn’t had an ounce of alcohol, yet he felt like he’d just done several rounds of shots at the bar. He whimpered as he was tugged to the bedroom. Falling back on the bed, he cried out as a mouth sucked in his erection. He reached out to grab something and got a handful of muscle. He blinked up at Derek, his eyes wide as he realized it was Damon who was greedily sucking. He looked down at the dark head and saw his eyes gazing back before he swallowed him completely. A scream of pleasure ripped its way out of his chest as he suddenly came. Every bone in his body felt like it was liquid and he sank further into the bed as Derek leaned down and kissed him. It took a few seconds for him to realize he’d been moved up to the pillows. Just as he was catching his breath, it was knocked out of him.

“Wow…” was all he could think of as he watched.

Damon had tugged Derek into a kiss, their hands roaming their bodies. He stared as they both gripped each other and stroked. He whimpered with need as they groaned in pleasure. He wanted to be the one doing that. He tried to move, but he as still too blessed out to move that far. He turned his head and saw the lube waiting by the bed. He reached out and slowly dragged his legs up. Keeping his eyes on them as they pleased each other, he slowly got his fingers ready before rubbing one over his hole. Pressing in slowly and carefully, he moaned in pleasure. It took awhile before he had most of his finger pressed inside him, but when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find his two mates hovering over him.

Derek pulled his hand away and Damon slid his finger in. He cried out as he moved it in just the right spot. There was a pressure and he looked down to find Derek adding a finger. He moaned at the idea of them stretching him together. Everything stopped mattering as they took their time to stretch him open. They played with his balls and licked his cock, muttering promises to him. He was just coherent enough to realize he wouldn’t be walking normally for at least a week after they got home.

Suddenly he was empty. Whimpering at the loss, he opened his eyes to find Derek smiling over him. Damon was lifting his hips and sliding a pillow under him, giving him a better angle. Stiles blinked at Derek before he felt the blunt pressure of his cock. He tensed at the feeling but Damon was there in seconds, kissing him breathless and distracting him. Derek took his time to bottom out in him before he was snapping his hips. He thought he heard a clicking sound, but he was too focused on trying to breathe as Derek worked into him. He turned his head and saw Damon’s cock. He opened his mouth for it and was given it. He sucked as much as he could, but it was hard to think when Derek was fucking him so thoroughly.

Derek stilled and howled suddenly. Stiles looked up in shock as he felt him come. He hadn’t yet and he sulked before Damon replaced him. He was a little wider then Derek, so he couldn’t just slam into him. It didn’t take long before Damon was working a brutal pace into him. He was crying out, begging to come, but neither of them would touch him. Every time he tried, they batted his hand away and told him to wait. He whimpered as Damon filled him, giving him such pleasure. He wanted to come as well! Derek leaned over and swallowed him. There was no warning. One moment he was watching Damon’s face as he filled him and the next a wet hot warmth surrounding his cock. He screamed in surprised pleasure before coming.

He must’ve blacked out. He woke up pinned between them, both of their naked bodies pressed firmly against his. It was cleaner as well, he was pretty sure someone had cleaned them. He nuzzled into Derek’s chest as his fingers curled into Damon’s, “Can… can we do that again?”

Derek chuckled, listening as he slowly fell asleep, “Of course… in many different positions as well.”

“In the morning, I am going to fuck you… while you fuck your alpha.”

Stiles moaned at the idea, cuddling closer, “Then we’ll go spend a day on the beach?”

“Naked; no clothing allowed.”

“But I’ll burn!”

Derek chuckled at his sleepy whine, “We’ll take care of you Stiles. Go to sleep.” 

“’Kay…”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com) with me?


End file.
